Jim Cummings
J'ames Jonah Cummings' (born November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor and singer, who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He voices El Guante Blanco '''and the sky pirate Captain, Two-Eyed Alonso' on The Adventures of Puss in Boots. Career Some of Cummings' earliest vocal work was at Disney, where he replaced Hal Smith as the voice of Winnie-the-Pooh in 1988 (Smith had taken over the role from longtime actor Sterling Holloway in 1981). He began voicing Tigger in 1989, taking over for Paul Winchell (though Winchell voiced Tigger four more times, the last time being in February 1999) after Winchell died in 2005. In 1991, he ventured to Warner Bros. Animation and began voicing Tasmanian Devil on the animated series ''Taz-Mania (he would voice the character on other Warner Brothers shows, such as Animaniacs, and reprise the voice in 2006 in Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas). When actor Jeremy Irons, the voice of Scar in The Lion King, developed vocal problems during recording of the song "Be Prepared", Cummings was chosen to replace him for the rest of the song. Cummings would later be hired as the singing double for Russell Means in Pocahontas and Christopher Lloyd in Anastasia. Personal Life Born in Youngstown, Ohio, Cummings relocated to New Orleans, where he designed and painted Mardi Gras floats, worked as a river boat deck hand and sang and played drums in the regionally successful rock band, "FUSION". He attended Immaculate Conception and St. Columba grade schools as well as Ursuline High School and graduated from there in 1970. He later married and moved to Anaheim, California, where he managed a video store in the early 1980s, before launching his voice-acting career in late 1984. Cummings has two daughters with Stephanie Cummings, as well as two older children from a previous marriage. Filmography Film Television * 2 Stupid Dogs: Morocco Mole * The 7D: Roar * 64 Zoo Lane: Taco the Toucan, Hercule Moustache the Walrus, Itchy Quatzel the Mysterious Mountain * 101 Dalmatians: Colonel, Mayor Ed Pig, Persian Pete * Action In Moscow Underground: Colonel Shredder (?) * The Addams Family (animated series): Lurch, Spy Twins, Fingers * Adventure Time: Porcupine, Lenny the Beaver, and Owl in the episode "Up a Tree" * Adventures in Odyssey: Larry Walker, King Lawrence * Adventures from the Book of Virtues: Aristotle * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Robotnik, Scratch (in unaired pilot episode) * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Zummi Gummi (originally Paul Winchell), Chummi Gummi * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Mayor Quadar, Ultra Lord, Cap'n Betty, Atilla The Hun * The Adventures of Puss in Boots: El Guante Blanco, Two-Eyed Alonso, Briny Pete * Aladdin: Razoul * The Amazing Ghostbusters: Jonathan Keaton * The Amazing World of Gumball: TV Announcer * Animalia: Dagmont Dragon * Animaniacs: Narrator, Buddy, Tazmanian Devil, Announcer, Additional Voices * Auto-B-Good * Avengers Assemble: Ghost * Back at the Barnyard: Captain Tom, Chef Big Bones Mignon * The Batman: Temblor * Batman: The Animated Series: Tygrus (episode "Tyger, Tyger") * Ben 10: Omniverse: Vexx, Hulex Colonel (episode "Food Around the Corner") * Bonkers: Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Piquel, Other Characters * Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * The Book of Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * Bump in the Night: Mister Bumpy, Destructo, Closet Monster * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: Senator Aarrfvox * Captain Planet and the Planeteers: Sly Sludge (Hanna-Barbera episodes) * Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger * CatDog: Cat, Additional Voices * Catscratch: Additional Voices * ChalkZone: Skrawl * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Monterey Jack (in the five-part pilot and in seasons two and three while Peter Cullen voiced the character in the earlier episodes), Fat Cat, Professor Nimnul, Wart the Lizard, Rat Capone * Chowder: Alligator (episode "My Big Fat Stinky Wedding") * Clarence: Additional Voices * Class of 3000: Additional Voices * Codename: Kids Next Door: Vin Moosk (episode "Operation: K.N.O.T.") * Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Great Fusilli * Cro: Phil, Ogg, Murray * Curious George: Chef Pisghetti; Jumpy Squirrel; Mister Quint * Danny Phantom: Additional Voices * Darkwing Duck: Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, DarkWarrior Duck, Warden Waddlesworth, Herb Muddlefoot, Professor Moliarty * Dead Space Downfall: Captain Mathius * Dexter's Laboratory: Red-Eye (episode "Photo Finish"), Organ Grindor (Dial M for Monkey episode "Organ Grindor") * Dink, The Little Dinosaur: Tubble, Fleetfoot * Doc McStuffins: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger * Doug: Additional Voices * Dumbo's Circus: Lionel the Lion, Aunt Fira * DuckTales: El Capitan * DuckTales: Darkwing Duck * Earthworm Jim: Psycrow, Bob the Killer Goldfish, Various voices * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Additional Voices * Extreme Ghostbusters: Opening music * Fanboy & Chum Chum: Professor Flan * Fillmore!: Additional Voices * Fish Hooks: Scientist #2 (episode "Parasite Fright") * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Peanut Butter (episode "Room with a Feud") * Freakazoid!: Senator Janos Ivnovels * Gargoyles: Dingo, Other Characters * Generator Rex: Additional Voices * Goldie & Bear: Big Bad Wolf, Sir Dwight, Giant * Goof Troop: Pete * Gravity Falls: Additional Voices * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Nasalmancer, Biker, Additional Voices * Hey Arnold!: Additional Voices * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Additional Voices * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Tomato, Pineapple * The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats: Scarhood * Disney's House of Mouse: Pete, Humphrey the Bear, King Louie, Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Additional Voices * Invasion America: Major Lomack * Iron Man: MODOK, Whirlwind, Dreadknight, Backlash, President Bill Clinton * Jackie Chan Adventures: Hak Foo (Season 1) * Johnny Bravo: Additional Voices * Jungle Cubs: Kaa, Fred, Jed * The Legend of Tarzan: Tantor, Merkus * Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures: Hondo * Lilo & Stitch: The Series: Zach Mackillin, Rodeo Announcer * The Little Mermaid: Ebb the Male Crocodile * Loonatics Unleashed: Additional Voices * The Looney Tunes Show: Tasmanian Devil, Beaky Buzzard * Marsupilami: Maurice, Norman * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Additional Voices * The Mask: Doyle (Lieutenant Kellaway's partner), Kablamus, Various One-Shot Characters * Megas XLR: Additional Voices * Merry Madagascar: Lead Reindeer * Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone: Additional Voices * The Mighty B!: Additional Voices * Mighty Magiswords: Buford, Keeper of the Mask * Mickey and the Roadster Racers: Pete * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Pete, Humphrey the Bear, Frog, Sparky, Clyde * Mickey Mouse Works: Pete, Humphrey the Bear * Mickey Mouse: Pete * Motorcity: Dr. Hudson * The Mummy: High Priest Imhotep * My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Beaver * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Papa Heffalump * The New Woody Woodpecker Show: various * New Looney Tunes: Tasmanian Devil * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes: Lord Boxman * Ozzy & Drix: Ernst Strepfinger (Season 2), Chief Gluteus * The Penguins of Madagascar: Ridiculously Deep Voice and Chrome Claw (episode "Dr. Blowhole's Revenge") * Pepper Ann: Mr. Carter (Pepper Ann's science teacher) and Some One-Shot Characters * Perfect Strangers: Additional Characters (1986–1993)[citation needed] * Phineas and Ferb: Additional Voices (2013) * The Pirates of Dark Water: Skorian, Ioz (Season 2) * Planet Sheen: Ultra Lord (episode "Cutting the Ultra-Cord") * The Powerpuff Girls: Fuzzy Lumpkins * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series): Fuzzy Lumpkins * Project G.e.e.K.e.R.: Mister Moloch and Will Dragonn * ProStars: Additional voices * Quack Pack: Additional Voices * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Catfish Booray * Regular Show: Additional Voices * The Replacements: Various * Road Rovers: General Parvo * Robot Chicken: The Spirit of the Ark, Lex Luthor, Doctor * Rude Dog and the Dweebs: Satch * Saturday Night Live: Papa Smurf, Gargamel (season 28 premiere) * The Savage Dragon: Dragon * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Captain Caveman (episode "Mystery Solvers State Club Finals") * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs: Bald Spokesperson, Flea Leader, Von Rabie, Catastrophe * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show: Narrator, Dr. Paul Bunion * The Simpsons: Duncan the Horse (episode "Saddlesore Galactica") * Skylanders Academy: Malefor * Snorks: various characters * Sofia the First: Wormwood the Raven, Goodwin the Great * Sonic the Hedgehog (''SatAM): Doctor Robotnik, SWATbots, Nasty Hyena member (episode "Fed Up With Antoine"), additional voices * ''The Spectacular Spider-Man: Crusher Hogan * Spider-Man: The Animated Series: Shocker, Chameleon (uncredited), Man-Spider * Spider-Man: Hammerhead, Ghost * Star Wars Rebels: Hondo Ohnaka * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hondo Ohnaka * Superman: The Animated Series: Phantom Zone Beast * The Super Hero Squad Show: Thanos (Season 2), Super-Skrull (Season 2), Human Torch * SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron: Mayor Manx, Feral's Sergeant * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries: Moo Goo Guy Pan, Sam Ficus, Rocky, Tasmanian Devil * Tales from the Crypt: Judge Vic "Leave 'Em Hanging" Johnson ("The Third Pig") * TaleSpin: Don Karnage, Louie, Trader Moe, Covington * Taz-Mania: Taz, Buddy Boar, Bushwhacker Bob, Wendel T. Wolf * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shredder (1991 and European Vacation Alternate), Leatherhead, Genghis Frog, Dirk Savage, Dirtbag, Merlin, Drakus/Beserko, Doomquest * Teen Titans: Master of Games and Wildebeest (episode "Winner Take All") * The Tick: Thrakkorzog, Barry Hubris, Stalingrad, Captain Decency, Mister Mental, Multiple Santa, Leonardo da Vinci * Timon & Pumbaa: Ed the hyena, Smolder the Bear, Pumbaa's Uncle Boaris, Bruce the Blue Crab, Additional Voices * Tiny Toon Adventures: Additional Voices * Tom and Jerry Kids Show: Redbeard, Tundo * The Transformers: Afterburner, Rippersnapper * Transformers: Rescue Bots: Colonel Quint Quarry * Transformers: Robots in Disguise: Clampdown * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Unfiltered: Narrator * Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light: Witterquick & the Bearer of Knowledge * We Bare Bears: Additional Voices * Where's Waldo?: Narrator * What's New, Scooby-Doo?: Cyrus T. Buford, Crawdad Mike ("Big Scare in the Big Easy"), Broderick Bosepheus ("Wrestle Maniacs") * Widget the World Watcher: Megabrain and Dr. Dante * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa: Dakota Dude, Saddle Sore, Skull Duggery, Jack * Winx Club: Taboc the Wise * W.I.T.C.H.: Tridart, Harold Hale, Zacharias Video games * Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge: Razoul * Alpha Protocol: Conrad Marburg * Anastasia: Adventures with Pooka and Bartok: Grigori Rasputin * Animaniacs: Himself, Radio News * Army Men Series: All Voices (sans Females) * Baldur's Gate Series: Minsc, Firkraag, Gorion, Tazok, Abazigal, Gromnir Il-Khan, Demogorgon * Blazing Dragons: King Allfire, Chancellor * CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant: Cat * ClayFighter 63⅓: Bad Mr. Frosty, Houngan, Sumo Santa * Clive Barker's Jericho: Arnold Leach * Crash Twinsanity: Skunk * Disney's Dinosaur: Bruton * Dr. Seuss Preschool: Fox * Dragon Age: Origins: Additional Voices * Epic Mickey: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Petetronic, & Pete Pan) * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two: Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Pete Pan, & Petetronic) * Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion: Pete * Fallout: The Master, Set, Gizmo * Fallout 4: The Scribe, Institute Scientist * Fisher Price: Castle: King Smudge * Fisher Price: Pirate Ship: * Grand Theft Auto V: The Local Population * Guild Wars 2: Sadizi * Hades Challenge: Additional Voices * Icewind Dale: Arundel, Hrothgar, additional voices * Infinity Blade II: Additional Voices * Kinect Disneyland Adventures: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Cheshire Cat * Kingdom Hearts series: Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed, Julius * Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning: Gadflow * Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light: Totec, Lara's Partner, Xolotl * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII: Additional Voices11 * The Lost Vikings 2: Olaf the Stout, Tomator. * Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal: Taz * Looney Tunes: Cartoon Conductor: Taz * Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet: Thanos * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Thor, Scorpion * Mass Effect 2: Urdnot Wreav, Additional Voices * Mickey's Speedway USA: Pete * Minecraft: Story Mode: Hadrian * Nicktoons MLB: Ultra Lord * Painkiller: Alastor * Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness: Boris, Hans * Reader Rabbit Preschool: Rex the Monster * Scooby Doo and Looney Tunes: Cartoon Universe: Yosemite Sam, Tasmanian Devil * Splatterhouse: The Terror Mask * Spider-Man: Edge of Time: Additional Voices * Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions: Kraven the Hunter, Norman Osborn/Goblin, Tinkerer (Nintendo DS exclusive) * Star Wars: The Old Republic: Additional Voices * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time: Leatherhead and Shredder (Arcade version only) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Additional Voices * The Elder Scrolls Online: Additional Voices * Tom and Jerry in War of the Whiskers: Lion * Toonstruck: Feedback, B.B. Wolf, Dough, Snout, Seedy, Warp * WildStar : Victor Lazarin, The Sarge, Osiric, Taxi Cab, Commander Kriton, Jarak, Granok Male * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria: Lorewalker Cho, introduction for Pandaren, Shen-zin Su * World of Warcraft: Legion: Additional Voices * Ys: Book I&II: Dalles Theme park attractions * Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time in Universal Studios Theme Parks'': Opening Sequence Narrator'' * IllumiNations: Reflections of Earth at EPCOT in Walt Disney World: Narrator External Links # Jim Cummings on IMDb # Jim Cummings at Voice Chasers # Jim Cummings Interview at Toon Zone # Jim Cummings at Anime News Network's encyclopedia # Jim Cummings feature article and photos at Voice Actors in the News # Jim Cummings' Imaginography at Imagine Casting # Jim Cummings on Wowpedia, a Warcraft wiki Category:Voice Actor Category:Males Category:Male Cast Category:Cast Category:People Category:Real Life